I'll Be Home For Christmas
by KatsuMegStirFry
Summary: Kaname is away on a business trip for Christmas and Zero is so lonely. Will he return? And what will be his present for Zero? This got a lot of priase and feedback. You peoples like the weirdest stuff


**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**-X-**Happy Holidays!**-X-**

"_Jingle bell,_

_Jingle bell,_

_Jingle bell rock,"_

The song played throughout the over-crowded plaza, greeting the ears of the shoppers there. Kaname smiled as he walked through the horde of people in the isles of the common. The mosaic tiles clicking below his feet. His entire life trying to follow his trail.

"_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air."_

The silver-haired hunter struggled to keep up with him. He ran after the pureblood, hand held out, trying to dodge the array of widow-shoppers in his way. Kaname's tall, regal figure disappeared into the crowd and he stopped. Zero's face fell as he looked around for his lover.

Suddenly a gloved hand reached out and took his. The ex-human looked up into warm chocolate eyes. _Hot chocolate_, he thought. The brunette smiled and pulled Zero farther away from the crowd and out past the plaza.

The snow that fell made no noise whatsoever as it piled upon the surface of the street and sidewalk. Not even with his Vampire hearing could Zero hear anything besides the crunching of feet upon snow and the music being played in the plaza. Colorful Christmas lights lined trees and streetlamps.

Kaname laughed at the look on Zero's face when he turned, realizing they'd stopped walking, and saw what was standing in the middle of the street.

"_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh,"_

Lilly the white horse was pulling a large wooden sleigh, both decorated with Christmas holly and shiny silver garland. The hunter's heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed despite the cold around them. He would never admit it but he was so very happy.

Kaname helped him into the sleigh and then sat beside him, still smiling. He gave the reigns a small snap and the carriage started to move, gliding down the gravelly and empty road. Zero snuggled closer to Kaname who kissed him gingerly on the cheek. Zero kissed him back on the lips. Their breath rising in the air above them.

The music began to fade away, leaving them in beautiful silence.

"Love the idea of the sleigh," the hunter said.

"Thanks," replied Kaname, who smiled and kissed him again and again. On the forehead, his eyes, nose, and lips. Zero didn't mind the attention however, because it was three days from Christmas and Kaname would be going on a business trip early the next morning.

They both knew he probably wouldn't make it back until at least the day after the twenty-fifth. So to make up for it they were spending as much time together as possible.

"Kaname…"

"Yes Zero?"

"What were you buying in that store anyway?"

The pureblood caressed his cheek attentively, his smile never fading. "_That, _my love, is for me to know and you to find out."

"But," Zero's protest was cut off by soft lips. Kaname's tongue darted out and licked Zero's, asking for entry.

They kissed deeper this time. Their tongues ravishing the others' mouth. When they finally broke away, Zero leaned on Kaname, not wanting to leave his warmth.

He sighed, "I wish you weren't leaving. It's going to suck without you."

"You could always come with…"

"But you know I can't Kaname! I promised to help Yuuki and watch her kids."

Kaname's face became sad and he nuzzled Zero. "I think Chie and Ayako are old enough to behave themselves."

"Kaname! A)They're only eight. Twins tend to get into a lot of trouble all the time too. And B) What about Naoko and Sora? You can't just leave a toddler and a newborn alone and expect them to '_behave_'. Not to mention the fact that-" Kaname's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Okay okay! I understand," He chuckled. "You talk too much."

He brushed silver locks from the pale, perfect face in front of his. "I love you Zero."

Zero smiled. "I love you too Kaname."

**-X-**Happy Holidays!**-X-**

**Zero **covered his mouth with his hand trying to stifle his moans. Kaname chuckled and continued his ministrations on the body before him.

The ex-human writhed under Kaname. The smell of fresh blood laced the air as Zero bit his lip. "Nu-uh Zero, let me hear you and all those cute sounds you make." He tried to pry the hands from Zero's mouth but he only blushed more and turned away. The Vampire frowned and turned to grab a tie from the pile of clothes that had mysteriously accumulated on the floor.

Quickly, he took Zero's wrists and pinned them to the head board where they were tied together. The hunter moaned aloud and Kaname smirked. His hand returned to Zero's hard on, pumping it rhythmically. His other hand curled around the firm behind of the sensitive body beneath him, searching for the entrance he'd been preparing for the past few minutes.

More moans filled the room as Zero neared his release. His breaths became shorter and more ragged and his body temperature was through the roof.

He yelled his lover's name as he came all over their stomachs. Zero panted as he came down from his high. He put his tied arms around Kaname's neck and pulled him closer. He kissed the side of his lover's neck, feeling the marks his fangs left only a little while ago.

As if he were thinking the same thing as Zero, Kaname plunged his fangs into the tattooed neck bared before him. Zero convulsed and arched his back, moaning lustfully.

The pureblood drank his blood gratefully and released the neck he was latched onto. Zero panted as he tried to calm down. Kaname kissed him chastely and brushed the dampened locks from beautiful lilac eyes.

Without warning, the pureblood positioned himself at Zero's entrance and thrust into his body mercilessly, stretching him to the limit.

"Kaname!" Zero scratched Kaname's back with his nails, causing red gashes to appear. But they were only little scratches and healed quickly. Zero adored Kaname too much to seriously hurt him, and it was the same the other way around.

For a long time it was Zero's mewls and sighs of pleasure and Kaname's growling as he ravished his love's cute body. His thrusts became more erratic as they neared release. Zero's canal writhing and moving around him. Kaname took short, shallow breaths and kissed Zero on the cheek.

With a last few thrusts they both came, yelling their love for each other. They lied in bed, wrapped around each other lovingly before Kaname stood up and got a bath towel.

"Let's get cleaned up." Zero followed him into the bathroom.

**-X-**Happy Holidays!**-X-**

Winter sunlight finally started to peek through the bay windows that were in the kitchen. They were paid no attention by the two lovers that were cuddling on the couch. Zero sat in his purple bathrobe with his knees pulled up to his chest. Kaname was sitting next to him in a red bathrobe with one arm draped around Zero's shoulders.

Their heads rested against each others. They clung to each other, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that Kaname was going to leave in a few more hours. His suit case was packed and sitting by the front door.

Zero had celebrated every holiday with Kaname for the past eight years and had never left his side. And the first time Kaname was leaving without him, it had to be Christmas. One of the year's major holidays spent alone.

Zero didn't want to. But with the warmth of the fire in the hearth and the sound of Kaname breathing beside him he nodded off to sleep.

He awoke around noon that day in his bed. He felt so horrible, he hadn't said goodbye to Kaname or told him he loved him. Zero got out of bed and immediately went to the phone in the kitchen. He was halfway through dialing Kaname's cell phone when he spied a note on the fridge. Zero walked over and read it:

_Zero,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say bye, but you were so cute that I didn't want to wake you up. So don't feel bad about it. I'll try my best to get back before Christmas, I truly will. Today why don't you go buy something nice? I left you all of that money in your bank account, so use it as you please._

_I'll miss you so much. I love you._

_-Kaname_

Zero blushed as he read the note. Kaname knew he'd feel bad about not bidding farewell to him. But nonetheless, he put the phone up and went to get dressed. Today and tomorrow he would help Yuuki and the day after that was Christmas, which he'd spend alone. Kaname had said he'd try to be back by then, but they both knew he wouldn't be able to make it.

So, dressed in a grey turtleneck sweater and blue Levis, Zero drove to Yuuki's house and spent the day with her and the kids. Zero was surprised that she's grown into such a woman. Yuuki had married a human, a Vampire servant actually. He could never comprehend how she found the strength to keep from biting him and bleeding him dry.

And yet they lived happily with four beautiful children. The eldest were Chie and her identical twin, Ayako. They were the mirror image of Yuuki when she was eight. They were into design, Ayako was for fashion and Chie was more of an architect.

Then there was the third child, Naoko. He was very esteemed and very quiet. Though he liked to read books as much as a certain pureblood Zero knew.

The most recent child was a girl named Sora. Yuuki always remarked how her smile could light up the world and her little giggles would turn the Grinch into Kris Kringle.

So Zero spent the entirety of the day before, and Christmas eve itself with Yuuki and her family. While he was with them, they went shopping and he saw something special in a store window.

It was a tie pin, shaped like a blue rose. Instantly, Zero knew he had to have it. The little pin would go perfectly with Kaname. Just perfectly.

So, he went to the nearest ATM and withdrew some money. Not only did he buy the pin but he saw a book about the history and meaning of all kinds of roses. Kaname would definitely love something like that.

Zero thought of the book of poems that he and Kaname had been reading. They had been taking turns reading poems every night for a few weeks. They were now on the last page and it was Zero's turn. But he wasn't going to read it all until Kaname had gotten back from his business trip.

"Zero! Do you know where Ayako is?" Yuuki walked into the store holding Sora on her hip.

"I think she said she was going to that lingerie store."

"What?"

"Yeah, what was it? Valerie's Secret or something."

"You let her go into _Victoria's frigging Secret? _Zero, you're a horrible babysitter! There's naked women in there!" Yuuki screamed and rushed out the door, grumbling foul words about her brother all the way to the other side of the mall.

"Pfff! It's not like she's a little boy or anything." And he returned to the outside of the store where the rest of the kids were messing with a shopping cart.

**-X-**Happy Holidays!**-X-**

**11:00 PM on Christmas **and Zero was sitting in front of a dying fire, chin resting on his knees. The embers glowed faintly and the lights on the Christmas tree were finally turned off. They didn't have any kids so nothing was really ever under the tree. Kaname and Zero preferred to exchange small, meaningful gifts. Well, except for the occasional surprise here and there. They just put the tree up because Kaname was way too festive during the holidays and would pester Zero until he finally relented.

But Zero was getting sleepy and he knew his lover wasn't going to get home any time soon so he doused what was left of the fire and slipped into bed. He was almost asleep when he remembered Kaname's presents and went to leave them on the coffee table then he went back to bed.

He resisted the urge to cry. His beloved wouldn't be with him on Christmas for the first time since they'd been together. It was quite stupid really, but Zero couldn't help but feel lonely.

So to escape the feeling he drifted off into happy dreams of him and Kaname together, laughing and kissing. Just being in each others' presence.

The dream was so realistic too. Like Kaname was really there, calling his name.

"Zero…"

Like his fingers were actually brushing Zero's cheek.

"Zero, wake up."

The hunter was pulled halfway to reality. '_Kaname?_'

"Zero!" Lilac eyes fluttered open to see a familiar face.

"Wha-" He couldn't speak. It was Kaname. He was here. Zero looked at the clock.

**11:49 PM**

Kaname was here…on Christmas. Zero's face broke into a smile and he hugged Kaname and pulled him into the bed.

They laid there and stared at each other for a while. Zero caressed Kaname's face with his hands and knuckles. Kaname held Zero close and kissed him tenderly.

And soon enough Kaname spoke up.

"I loved your presents." He smiled and tapped the rose pinned to his tie. Zero's face lit up. He'd barely noticed until Kaname pointed it out but he figured he was right. The pin went _very_ well with Kaname, made him look more mysterious.

"I want to give you yours before Christmas is over, hurry up."

He led Zero out into the living room and sat him on the couch. Then he went over to the bookcase and pulled out a book and handed it to his boyfriend.

Zero gave him a confused look and Kaname chuckled lightly and sat beside him.

"I knew you wouldn't read it until I came back. Go ahead read the last page."

So Zero opened the book and turned to the very last page. He gasped aloud when he saw what was inside.

The poem, titled 'An Entrapment', was located at the top half of the page and at the bottom the paper was carved in the shape of a heart. A silver ring was sewn into the back cover of the book and above it was handwritten kanji: '結婚してください。?'

Kaname pulled the book from his hands and plucked the ring from it. Gently he took Zero's wrist and kissed his hand, then slid the piece of silver onto his ring finger.

"Zero, kekkon sh ite kudasai?"

The grandfather clock in the living area struck midnight as Zero struggled to answer.

"_Y-yes…"_

**The End**


End file.
